Remember Me?
by MoonlitBlood
Summary: Saeka, my OC has just moved to Konoha with her Mom and is trying to forget a painful past. What happens when the person who caused her so much pain sees her again? Does he remember her as much as she can't forget him? HakuXSaeka


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it but I wished I owned Haku, Neji and Tenten cause I'm weird like that…ok let's get this story started! I do own Saeka however. Ok, see my friend decided to make her boyfriend, herself and me into Naruto characters. We were all just going to be named after ourselves but I'm going to name my character Saeka. Anyways Saeka is from Haku's village and moved to the village hidden in the leaves. 

Ok I know it's weird but in this story Haku didn't die. Like the fight with everybody still happened, just no one died from it, so let's just pretend he's still alive. Cause I wish he was lol…  
"…" speaking

'…' thought

Do You Remember Me?

'Do you remember? I remembered, I remembered the whole thing. It played back in my head as I lay silently in my dark room waiting for sleep to come. None came that night, and it's been that way for awhile. Lately it's these thoughts of him and how there was no closure to our friendship or if he was even still alive. These ideas kept rolling on and on through my head, ever since we moved and I found some old photographs. Yes, there were times I wondered if he was alive or not. And if he wasn't, was it my fault? I just wanted to talk to him again or even just see him, but if it hasn't happened yet, well, then it might as well be an empty dream.'

"Riiiiiiiiing!" The clock on the bed stand shouted as it roused a young girl from sleep.

"Uhh…" She said groggily and shut it off, rolling over, attempting to fall asleep again.

"Saeka? You up yet?" A woman called from downstairs.

"No…" Saeka said in a sleepy tone as she rolled over and pretended to fall back asleep.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to miss ninja training today. Sakura has been calling, didn't you hear the phone?" the woman called up to Saeka again.

"Ninja training is today! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Mom? I look like a mess." she yelled as she ran down the stairs half-dressed.

"You've had the training at our old village but you're still not acting like a ninja!" Mom said sternly. "You shouldn't care about your looks so much. Now hurry or you'll be late." Saeka ran out of the bathroom fully dressed and grabbed her box lunch waiting on the table.

"See ya later Mom!" she called from outside just as Sakura Haruno was passing. After her former teammate Sasuke had left, she had been assigned to her and Naruto's team. Both of them had been ninja for three years, since they were twelve. Saeka was a year older and had been a ninja for four years.

"Hi Saeka. I've been trying to call you. Did you just wake up?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I did. I've been having this weird dream for awhile that's been affecting my sleep. I didn't mean to keep you hanging." Saeka said awkwardly.

"It's ok, but we should hurry to training. Kakashi-sensei will be upset if we're even later than he usually is." Sakura said and they both laughed.

They both hurried to where they usually trained and found Naruto kicking the training dummy as usual. Ever since Sasuke had left, he had been coming to training earlier and earlier and training even harder, you could tell by his actions, he missed having a friend around, but he would never admit that to anyone but himself. He looked relieved that somebody decided to show up.

"Hey Guys. What's up?" he asked excitedly.

"Nothing much. How have things been with you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing new, I've been training like crazy, believe it! I think it's starting to pay off. By the way did you guys see Kakashi-sensei on your way here? I wanna show him how much I've improved." he said with a glint of fire in his eye.

"No, sorry. He's always so late. I wonder what his excuse will be this time." Saeka said as she suppressed a giggle.

"Yeah, I wonder." Sakura giggled.

A half hour later Kakashi finally decided to show up and Naruto challenged him to a match before they began training. Sakura and Saeka sat on the sidelines watching and chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, so Tenten says that's she wants to have a sleepover. She wants both of us to be there." Sakura said.

"That's cool, so when is it?" Saeka dazedly asked. She was trying to watch the match and listen to Sakura at the same time.

"She doesn't know. Maybe tonight or tomorrow she thought. We'll see her when training is over, we can just ask her then." Sakura replied.

"Okay, sounds good." They both got up, Naruto was rubbing his head. He had just gotten his ass handed to him by Kakashi and now everyone was ready to start training. Sakura laughed as she helped Naruto up off the ground.

After a good couple hours of training, Kakashi finally said that they could all go home, of course everyone but Naruto was happy to hear the sensei say that.

"It's over! Already! But I haven't even begun to show you what I can do sensei! Believe it!" He shouted.

"You'll have plenty of time to show me the next time we meet…on Monday." Kakashi said.

"Monday? But today's only Friday! Can't we have practice tomorrow?" Naruto begged. Sakura and Saeka decided that they didn't want to be caught between an argument and left to go ask Tenten when her sleepover was going to be.

"We can have it tonight! My Mom said it was okay. Her and Dad are going out on a date so they won't be home." Tenten said happily. "Just come over my house at 7:00 and bring whatever you want." After Tenten left to go home, Sakura and Saeka also parted ways briefly and went home to get their things and met back outside again.

"This is going to rock! It'll be so much fun!" Sakura yelled obnoxiously in front of Tenten's house. Tenten's parents were just leaving and let both of the girls inside. They were the first ones there and then Ino and Hinata showed up a half-hour late.

"S-sorry we're late." Hinata stuttered shyly.

"It's ok." Tenten said. "Hurry up the food's getting cold."

The girls ate dinner first and then got into their pajamas and went into Tenten's room watched a couple movies which ended around 1:00 am and then they started having 'girl talk'.

"So are you guys over Sasuke yet." Tenten asked.

"No way!" Sakura said in a rude tone.

"Same here, billboard brow. I haven't gotten over Sasuke either." Ino said and shot her a nasty look.

"Well even if he is gone, he was still on MY team which gave me the advantage in the past three years you pig!" Sakura chuckled. They continued bickering.

"D-do they al-always do this when Sasuke is me-mentioned?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yea I'm afraid so." Saeka said. "It's been going on ever since I moved here."

"Where did move from?" Tenten asked, not bothering to pay anymore attention to Sakura and Ino's stupid fight.

"The Land of Water." Saeka said, wishing they hadn't brought this subject up.

"Why did you and your M-mom decide to move here?" Hinata asked.

"Well we stayed all the way up until the bridge was built and we left after that. The bridge was supposed to be great because people who lived in the Land of Waves, which we lived near, could trade. But the bridge ended up bringing more crime than anything. The thievery got to be so bad that my Mom didn't think it was a good environment to be living in." Saeka sighed. "I have good memories of it though."

"Did you have somebody special back there?" Ino asked when her and Sakura were finally done fighting. Saeka blushed.

"C'mon there must have been someone." Tenten said with a curious look in her eye.

"There was once…" Saeka said quietly.

So what did you think? I really want to know. This idea popped into my head not that long ago and I've been wanting to write a fic about it so bad. I always wondered if Haku had any childhood friends. Also to fans of my other story "A Kunai In Bloom" I will still continue with that story as well, but I would really like to hear what you think. Thanks So Much!


End file.
